The fashion industry is constantly developing and ever-changing in an effort to stay current with popular trends. In keeping up with these changing trends, fashion apparel and fashion accessories are required to adapt and develop in order to provide the individual with a comfortable fit and proper style. Fashion apparel ranges from formal wear to sportswear and is available for men, women, and children alike.
A popular fashion industry, and the area of the present disclosure, pertains to women's wear, and more specifically, women's athletic wear and related undergarments. The fashion industry with regard to men's and women's sports or athletic undergarments and apparel is trending towards tighter fitting compression-like items. One particular undergarment most or all women wear while jogging or participating in an athletic or exercise type activity is a bra to support their breasts. A bra including a pocket is known in the art. These pockets have been traditionally used to carry a person's identification or some type of music listening device, such as a cell phone or MP3 player. However, it would be dangerous and/or uncomfortable to carry a sharp item, such as a knife.
While jogging or exercising, women may be particularly vulnerable to an attacker, particularly when exercising alone and/or distracted by listening to music using headphones. With the trend in fashion industry of more formfitting workout and athletic apparel, it can be awkward, difficult or uncomfortable to carry items used in self-defense. Furthermore, many exercise garments lack pockets. Carrying a knife or pepper spray canister in the hand while jogging or exercising is not desirable as it is cumbersome. Existing devices use a clip to secure the knife or pepper spray out of the way. However, depending on the location where the knife or pepper spray may be clipped on the person, the knife or spray may not be immediately accessible in the event a person is attacked by surprise. This reduces a woman's ability to quickly respond to and deter an attacker. Additionally, a clip can be cumbersome while exercising, as its single attachment point permits movement or rotation of the knife or pepper spray during exercise, and its external attachment (i.e. on a waistband) may be bulky and inhibit movement.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a means of carrying a knife or aerosol can of pepper spray in safe and easily accessible location that overcomes the deficiencies in the art. A knife and/or pepper spray can help both to immobilize an attacker and create a greater sense of security overall.